All Ours
by frm93
Summary: Tony and Steve get a surprise.


**A/N: So I had an amazing RP conversation with a stranger on Omegle. This is the conversation we had. **

Steve and Tony were on the roof of Stark Tower stargazing. Steve nudged Tony as he saw a shooting star. "Make a wish."

"What for? I already have everything I want." Tony wrapped his arm around Steve and smiled.

Steve smiled. "So do I," he said as he placed a kiss on Tony's lips.

Tony kissed him back gently and smiled back at him. "Are you happy?"

"I'm so happy, Tony. It's so amazing. I can't believe this is happening," Steve replied as he hugged Tony.

Tony leaned back against the wall and kissed Steve's forehead. "Good, I am too."

"Are you sure everything will be okay? I mean, what if he doesn't like us? Or what if we get there and some other family took him? What if…"

"No what if. Life is too short for that. We're gonna get him and he's gonna be ours. Our son," Tony reassured Steve.

Steve gave Tony a small smile and placed his head in the crook of Tony's neck.

"Our son," Steve said as he closed his eyes and imagined what their son would be like.

Tony ran his hand through Steve's hair and smiled. "He'll call you Daddy."

Steve smiled and chuckled. "And he'll call you Pops."

"And we'll wake up in the morning and find a little body nudged between us."

"His smiling face will be the first thing we see every morning."

"Jumping all around asking for cartoons and breakfast."

"Of course he'll have your eccentric style," Steve smirked.

"And your charm, I bet," Tony countered.

Steve gave Tony his dazzling smile. But his smile faded to a frown as a thought came to him.

"What if he wants to be a part of the Avengers when he gets older?"

Tony sighed softly and rubbed his temples. "We can't exactly deny him…"

"I know, Tony. But if he gets hurt, I don't think we can handle that."

"I know I know."

"It probably won't happen until he's a teenager but it's something we have to prepare for in case…" Steve was cut short by the ringing of Tony's phone.

"Sir, it's the adoption agency," Jarvis said.

"Answer it, please." Tony stood up and offered Steve his hand.

Steve took Tony's hand and they walked inside the building.

"Mr. Stark, it's Nora Evans from the adoption agency. I'm calling you to inform you that you and Mr. Rogers can pick up your boy tomorrow."

"Ms. Evans, thank you so much for getting back to us so quickly. We…we can really have him?" Tony asked.

"Yes, he is all yours. There are just a few papers that you and Mr. Rogers need to sign when you get here. Then you can take him home," Ms. Evans said.

Steve looked over at Tony with a huge smile. Tony nodded eagerly and squeezed Steve's hand tightly.

"Thank you, Ms. Evans. We will be there first thing tomorrow morning."

"Tony, this can't be real! This is really happening. I don't think that I can wait till tomorrow," Steve said enthusiastically as he hugged Tony.

Tony wrapped his arms around Steve and nestled his head in Steve's neck. "He's ours, all ours."

…

Steve couldn't sleep that night Thoughts kept on racing through his head. He decided to go down to the workout room to clear his mind.

Jarvis greeted him as he entered. "Master Steve, could not sleep?"

"No, I'm too excited to sleep. Let me know if Tony wakes up. I'm just going to get a few punches in," Steve replied to the AI.

"Very well. The Sir is waking up now. He noticed your absence."

"Thank you, Jarvis. Let him know I'm here."

"Certainly," The AI said before opening the room's doors to allow Tony in.

Steve began hitting the punching bag fully aware of Tony's presence. The billionaire just smiled and sat on the bench, watching his husband move so effortlessly.

Steve glanced over his shoulder and chuckled. "Are you enjoying watching me workout?"

"If I said yes, would you hold it against me?"

Steve pretended to mull it over. "Depends," he said with a smile.

"On…?"

"On what kind of yes it is," Steve said as he stepped away from the punching bag.

"A very big yes. I love watching you move."

"I bet you do, Tony."

"Sirs, it's seven AM," said Jarvis.

"Already? Well, Mr. Rogers, I do believe we have something important to do."

"Yes, Mr. Stark, we do," Steve said as he and Tony made their way to their room to change clothes.

"Are you ready?" Steve asked as he finished pulling up his tie.

"Yes," Tony fixed his shirt collar and smiled at Steve. "Ready?"

"Yes," Steve said as he laced his fingers with Tony's and placed a kiss on his lips.

Tony kissed him back eagerly and walked to the car, ushering Steve inside.

"Happy, takes us to the Sunny Days Orphanage please."

Steve got in the car and smiled at Tony. A few minutes into the drive, Steve's hands began fidgeting. Tony held Steve's hands tightly.

"Relax, love. Relax."

"Okay," Steve breathed out as he nodded his head.

Steve looked out the window and saw that they were approaching Sunny Days Orphanage. The car came to a stop and Tony stepped out of the car.

"Ah, Ms. Evans is at the door," Tony said.

Steve got out of the car and hid his nerves behind his most charming smile as they walked towards Ms. Evans. She smiled at them both and motioned for them to sit.

"Please sit. You only have to sign a few papers."

Steve nodded as he sat next to his husband and signed his name when it was his turn. Ms. Evans looked over the papers and smiled.

"I think that's all of them. Ready to see him?"

"Yes," Steve answered. His hands began shaking at his sides.

Ms. Evans gave him a sweet smile and went into the next room before returning with a small boy, no more than a year old.

"Here he is."

All of his thoughts and nerves went away the moment Steve saw the little boy. Ms. Evans placed the little boy in Steve's arms, giggling as the baby started to coo.

"I'll be outside, take your time."

Steve smiled at the little bundle in his arms as tears formed in his eyes. Tony peeked over Steve's shoulder and gently touched the baby's head, gasping when he opened his eyes. "Look at him…"

"He's beautiful," Steve whispered.

"He really is. He's looking at you."

"Hi, little guy. We're your parents," Steve said softly to the baby. "What are we going to name him?"

"Why don't you decide? I trust you." Tony kissed Steve's cheek softly and smiled at the baby.

Steve smiled down at the baby. His little eyes were looking up at his new Daddy.

"Peter," Steve said softly.

"Peter." Tony nodded and kissed the baby's forehead. "Your name is Peter."

The baby cooed at Tony's voice.

"I think he likes his name," Steve said with a smile.

"I think so too. Ready to go home?"

"Yes. I'm ready to take our son, Peter, home," Steve said as he kissed his husband's cheek.

"I like it when you say it." Tony smiled at Steve and held the door open for him. "After you."

"Well, then I'll keep on saying it because Peter is our son," Steve said as he exited the building and walked next to Tony towards the car.

Happy held the car door open for them and they got in, laying Peter on their laps.

"He's so cute," Tony whispered.

Peter gave his dads a tiny baby smile before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

"I still can't believe that he is ours. That we finally have our son," Steve whispered as more tears flooded his vision.

Tony just leaned forward and kissed Steve's head before nodding. "All ours."


End file.
